The rapid development and application of mobile communication technologies effectively promote the development of modern communication towards a direction of miniaturization, integration, and multifunction (multi-band, multi-polarization and multipurpose). An antenna is one of the most important parts in a wireless communication system, and the size of the antenna becomes one of bottlenecks that restrict further miniaturization of the communication system. Therefore, design of miniaturized, integrated and multifunctional antennas has currently become a focus of research of the antenna industry.
There are many documents about miniaturized multi-band antennas published at home and abroad, among which Influence of Miniaturized Base Station Antennas published in Information Technology on Dec. 25, 2011 is the most typical article. This article mainly introduces a tri-band base station antenna which can be applied at 806-960 MHz, 1710-2170 MHz and 1710-2170 MHz. The size of the antenna is 1340 mm×380 mm×380 mm. However, for a new communication system with an increasing demand for antenna miniaturization, the antenna is still oversized, and miniaturized antennas, especially miniaturized antennas with a low-profile feature, need to be further researched, so as to facilitate the deployment and installation of antennas.
A Dual-Polarized Magneto-Electric Dipole With Dielectric Loading is a paper published in IEEE TRANS ON AP, VOL. 57, NO. 3, MARCH 2009. The structure of an electromagnetic dipole antenna mentioned in the paper is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an electromagnetic dipole antenna in the prior art, where the structure includes a conventional electric dipole 102 and an L-shaped magnetic dipole 103, 101 is a metal ground, and 104 is an interface through which a radio frequency electric signal passes through an SMA connector.
Although the antenna shown in FIG. 1 is of a large thickness, it is difficult to be processed.